mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Hardcore (Sub-Server)
Ultra Hardcore (UHC) is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 22nd of December 2017 and replaced the Minigame version of the game. There are no specific maps for UHC, as they are randomly generated. The maximum number of players per one arena is 200. Instead of constantly having games running, there is one big game once every 17 hours. General Info The idea of Ultra Hardcore is to survive until death match. The big difference to Survival Games is that you can't regenerate health unless you eat golden apples or golden heads. Almost all resources need to be got from mining or breaking blocks. The arena is surrounded by a world border that starts shrinking to 50x50 when there's 30 minutes remaining. The games last for 80 minutes, and the deathmatch lasts for 25 minutes. The team sizes are 1, 2 and 3 players. The prize for winning is a Buycraft coupon, either $3.00, $2.50 or $2.00 depending on the team size, going from smaller teams to bigger teams. When you join UHC, it takes you into a lobby where you can see how much time is remaining until the next game. You can also see the next 3 games and their scenarios. You can also see the amount of players in a team for each game. Players can use /backpack to store items in their enderchest (if it's teams of 1), and in a shared virtual chest if it's teams of 2 or 3. The item selector of Ultra Hardcore is a Golden apple. The NPC in Lobbies is a knight who is holding a Golden apple. Scenarios There are 22 different scenarios for each round of UHC. 2 of these scenarios are chosen for each game. 3 scenarios were added on the 8th of February 2018. Nether Enabled was changed to "Potions Enabled" on the 12th of February 2018. Mobless and Strong Tummy scenarios were added on the 9th of May 2018. Supply Drop was added on the 7th of December 2018. The Final Heal scenario was edited on the 23rd of November 2018 to heal the player both when grace period ends and the deathmatch starts. 3 new scenarios were also added, those being Headless, Double Health and No Fall. On the 10th of September 4 new scenarios were added. These were Lucky Leaves, Notchless, No Backpack and Hastey Boys. Risky Mining and Enchantless were added on the 19th of September 2019. * Fireless = Players will not take any damage from fire! * Bowless = Bows are disabled, unable to craft and use! * Notchless = Players are unable to craft notch apples! * Hastey Boys = All crafted tools will have efficiency 3! * No Fall = Players will not take any damage from falling! * Final Heal = All players receive a final heal when grace period ends and deathmatch begins! * Double Health = All players spawn with twice as much health! * Potions Enabled = Players are able to brew potions! * Diamondless = The only way to obtain diamonds is by killing other players! * Rodless = Fishing rods are disabled, unable to craft and use! * Enchantless = Player are unable to enchant anything! * Head Frenzy = Players will drop golden heads instantly upon dying! * Headless = Players will not drop skulls upon dying! * Blood Diamonds = Receive half heart of damage upon mining diamonds! * Horseless = Players will be unable to mount any horses! * Lucky Leaves = Leaves will have a chance of dropping golden apples! * No Clean = Receive 30 seconds of invincibility after killing a player! * Risky Mining = Ores will drop smelted, only when wearing no armor! * Cut Clean = No furnaces required, items that require cooking drop cooked! * No Backpack = Player will be unable to use the backpack! * Time Bomb = Upon dying, items will spawn in a chest that explodes after 30 seconds! * Strong Tummy = Forget the food, hunger will never go down! * Mobless = Hostile mobs will never spawn! * Supply Drop = Chests containing supplies will get dropped randomly! Previous * Nether Enabled = No Nether. Gallery UHC_Sub-Server.png|Portal Build in 2017 UHC_Sub-Server_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 UHC_Waiting_Lobby.png|UHC Waiting Lobby Category:Gamemodes